Caribou
Caribou is a recurring villain in One Piece. He is a homicidal pirate who enjoys killing Marines. He first appeared in the Return to Saboady Arc. Personality Caribou is very sadistic and violent. He is known well for being very violent like his brother, Coribou. He dislikes the Marines and sees them as hypocrites. He feels justified for murdering them and thinks that his god will atone him for his actions. Caribou is manipulative and sees his opportunity to kill anyone and benefit from them like Demaro Black's pirate crew and the Straw Hat Pirates. When he was left stranded on the Straw Hat's ship, Caribou pleaded for his safety and to spare him despite his previous intentions to destroy them. Even after staying with the crew, he still had the desire to murder them. But they tend to realize that they are lying to them when he acts openly suspicious. He is also greedy and saw an opportunity to benefit from getting a lot of money by selling the mermaids on the black market. Despite his lack of morals, Caribou does have care for the woman who saved him on one of Kaido's islands. He was willing to protect her from some dangers such as a house fire and Kaido's men. He was willing to risk his life to protect her and keep the island under the inhabitant's control instead of Kaido's control. History Not much is known about Caribou's past but he was depressed when his grandmother passed away. She did tell him to always stay together and love one another. At some point, Caribou obtained the Numa Numa no Mi and formed a pirate crew by the name of the Caribou pirates. As a pirate, Caribou was responsible for killing many Marines and earned a bounty of 210,000,000 bellies. Caribou first appeared on Saboady Arc, he was planning on allying with Demaro Black's team. He spotted a Marine spying on them and stabbed him with a spear. He ordered his brother to bury him alive. Demaro began his speech about setting an example of Luffy for attacking him. He wanted Caribou make the captured Marine a hostage but the pirate ignored him. He also began attacking some of Demao's crew members ruthlessly and ordered his men to bury them alive. As the Pacifista and Marines began storming the area and capturing the pirates, Caribou and his team manage to escape from the island. They appeared underwater with the Straw Hat crew. Caribou wanted to kill them but his crew was overwhelmed by the Straw Hats and they were separated. Caribou was left stranded on the ship by himself with the Straw Hats and pleaded for his safety. They appeared underwater with the Straw Hat crew. Caribou wanted to kill them but his crew was overwhelmed by the Straw Hats and they were separated. Caribou was left stranded on the ship by himself with the Straw Hats and pleaded for his safety. Despite his pleas to stay clear of any danger, Caribou began scheming his plots to attack the crew which Franky noticed. The crew was split up before reaching the island and Caribou ended up in Fishman Island. He saw the Mermaids and wanted to capture them for profits. He later reappeared in the arc and he tried to capture Shirahoshi but he was stopped by the Straw Hats and Pekoms. After the Straw Hats left, he tried to kidnap more Mermaids but he was caught by Jinbe. They left Fishman Island, Jinbe turned him into the Marines, and he was about to get executed. His Pirate team tried to save him but they got separated again. He ended up on one of Kaido's islands. He was rescued by an old woman who saw a resemblance as her son who was a Revolutionary by the name of Gaburu. After having his injuries treated, Caribou wanted to steal some of her belongings and leave. However, there was a house fire and he wanted to save her. Caribou stayed on the island longer and began helping the rebels fight off Kaido's forces. He was victorious at first but he was captured by X Drake. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pirates Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Protective Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Minor Villains Category:Siblings